


open up the ages, darling, for you to see

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [36]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except only kind of, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Ivan has spent his entire life waiting for his lady love and Soulmate, Riley. The only problem is that his Soulmark has always been red, which signifies that either Riley hasn't been born yet or has died. By the time he is captured by Fury it's still red, but when he emerges to battle Fury in the future it's turned black.<br/>Sir Ivan is estatic at the news, but will he be able to handle the surprise of Riley's true identity?</p><p>(No knowledge of Mystic Force or Samurai needed, it just appears in cameos.)<br/>(However, for Mystic Force fans, Chapter 4 is all for you guys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Landscape" by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Yes, I wrote a Dino Charge fic. Sue me.  
> (Not really, though, I'm practically broke, but the sentiment is there.)  
> The show had a lot of interesting concepts that brokered new fic ideas, and, well, this was born...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Sweater Weather" by the Neighborhood.

The first thing Ivan notices when he awakens is the young man calling for his father.

The second is the fact that his Soulmark, Riley's name spelled out in immaculate cursive, has finally turned black.

He feels a spasm of sheer happiness at the prospect of his Soulmate finally being born before he notices Fury.

And then on to battle, as always.

* * *

"Sir Ivan!” The maiden Ranger says when the battle is over and done with, smiling. “Hi, I’m Shelby. Welcome to our, uh, century.”

He smiles and nods at her in return. The blue ranger approaches next. “You will like it here. I show you....burgers.” He makes a gesture as if holding a rock in his hands, grinning enthusiastically at Ivan.

Ivan nods though he has no intentions of staying. After all, his loyalty is to the throne of Zandar most of all and then to his Soulmate, not to this brave but ragtag group of strange Ranger-Knights. And then, almost as if his thoughts summoned the might of Zandar, Ivan spots the Prince and falls at his knees.

"Sire, I am at your service.” He holds out the golden stone. “This belongs to the royal family.” He is a bit reluctant to give away such a thing that seems so close to his heart, but as he had said; it was not his to keep.

The man seems confused by his actions, as if he really didn’t expect Ivan to recognize him. He takes the stone from Ivan slowly, glancing at it before he looks back at the knight on his knee. “Do you know me?” He asks, gaze sweeping over the knight curiously.

“I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it. I have spent my entire life protecting your family.” Ivan explains.

“Ivan of Zandar? Had the monster not destroyed you so many years ago?” The prince wonders aloud, sounding astonished. Ivan shakes his head in denial and feels a rush of triumph as his prince gestures for Ivan to rise.

Ivan stands up semi-gracefully and explains, “I was captured inside of Fury for more than 700 years. It was not until I was aided by that powerful rock did I finally escape.” _And reach a time in which Riley is finally alive,_ he continues in his head, but does not say aloud.

“It isn’t just a rock.” Shelby cuts in. “It’s an energem.” She explains. She and the rest of the team pull out different stones at the end of their necklaces from underneath their clothing. They're an array of colors, but his eyes decide to fall on the green one and stick there. It's a bright, emerald color, and it matches the shirt (and eyes) of the male who holds it perfectly.

“They have more power than you can ever imagine," the Ranger holding the aforementioned gem says, and the words seem ominous.

“Millions of years ago, ten energems were lost. We’ve only found five so far.” The Black Ranger continues.

“And the stone of Zandar is the sixth.” The Red Ranger finishes, looking exhausted but strong.

Ivan turns back to the prince and the Prince Phillip hands him back the gem. Ivan's blood sings at the very touch of the gem, very much like how he feels touching his lady Riley will be. “Here, the golden energem is yours to do with as you please.”

“Trust that I shall use it to make the kingdom proud.” The Prince gives him a nod that kind of says _make sure you do_.

Since his first priority is cleared, Ivan turns and bows to the rest of the Rangers, excited by the concept of finally finding his Riley. "Well, I thank you all, Rangers, for your gestures of kindness and bravery, but I must be off to find my lady love now. By the happiest of circumstance, my soulmate is in this time of yours."

"Wait!" Shelby says, "Maybe we can help. What's her name?"

"Riley Griffin," he says proudly, but his pride quickly falls away as all of the Rangers' jaws drop and the Green Ranger reaches up to clutch at his wrist. "Why, is there something wrong?"

The Black Ranger goes to speak, looking estatic, but the Green Ranger cuts him off by slapping his hand over the Black Ranger's mouth. "Nothing," he says, tone kind of strangled and eyes kind of bright, "Nothing at all. Um, I think you're going to be a bit surprised, that's all."

"Why?" Ivan asks, confused. "Is she unintelligent? Rude? Deadpan?" As an afterthought he adds: "Ugly? Why should I be surprised?"

The Blue Ranger shakes his head. "No, not dumb...or rude...or ugly." A look of confusion spreads across his face. "I think."

The girl nudges him in the side, and if Ivan had to guess the gesture looks playful. "Well, can you please direct me to her?" He asks politely, trying to stay calm on the outside despite the fact that he's bouncing with joy on the inside.

The Green Ranger extends a hand, hope written across his face. "Hi, I'm Riley Griffin."

Ivan looks down at his hand, uncertain. "My soulmate is a _man_?" He asks, tone shocked, and to his chagrin Riley hastily withdraws his hand, expression pained. By Merlin, did he say something hurtful? He must have, for that kind of reaction.

"Yes," Riley says, and suddenly his tone isn't friendly and open but instead strained. "I'm sorry if that's a problem."

Ivan _should_ protest, should say _no, no problem at all_ , but the words get stuck in his throat. Riley turns away slightly before Ivan can properly summon any words, facing the other Rangers and not Ivan. Despite Ivan's confusion it kind of hurts to watch his Soulmate turn his back on him. "Well, let's go tell Kendall we found the Gold Ranger."

Ivan can't help but feel he's failed somehow.

* * *

Ivan strikes up a set of uneasy friendships with the Rangers, some of the relationships better than others. Though Riley himself seems okay with Ivan, the rest all seem to blame him to some extent for hurting Riley. Chase most especially, who seems to be Riley's best friend, glares at him whenever he comes near.

Ivan wishes he knew exactly what he did.

* * *

"Here...your Bonga Burger, Sir Ivan," Koda says, handing over the plate to Ivan.

"Thank you, good sir," he replies, nodding in gratitude, and the man grins and walks away. His relationship with Koda, at least, is okay- Koda seems to be the most forgiving of the Rangers. 

"So this is a burger, Riley?" Ivan asks the green-eyed teenager sitting across from him and working on some kind of treatise. Ivan wonders at the strange creation in his hands.

"Yeah," Riley explains, smiling at Ivan, and the knight wonders how Riley could possibly be this comfortable with Ivan when he's pretty sure that he hurt Riley's feelings pretty badly when they first met. "It's actually pretty good if you try it."

Ivan bites into the burger and lets out a groan. "That is the best meal I could have possibly had as my first one back," he says to Riley, and sees that for some reason Riley's cheeks are pink. He frowns. "Are you okay, Sir Riley?" he asks, and Riley nods, the pink fading away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ivan," he says, and Ivan nods.

"Good, Sir Riley," he says, and then continues to eat his burger.

When he's done, he looks up and finds Riley gone.

* * *

Ivan wants to earn his worth here in this new kingdom, so he ends up teaching the Rangers the art of fencing as well as working in the diner. He quickly learns that Koda is strong but has no technique other than swinging hard, Shelby and Tyler are fast but leave their sides exposed too often, Chase is agile but fights dirty, and Riley...well, Riley's a dream compared to them. He has practice, he knows offensive and defensive moves, and he listens well but can make his own educated decisions. 

Practicing fighting with him is also honestly quite pleasant, and if they both spend a few moments throughout their practice sessions admiring each other's moves/bodies, neither mentions it.

Riley is smiling by the time that they're done, cheeks flushed with exertion, and Ivan has to admit that he really likes this time with Riley. The boy's funny and has a great heart. Ivan has to wonder, though, if he's really attracted to Riley or if it's just a growing friendship connection with him.

(They're soulmates, after all, and Ivan has to ponder what that means for this developing connection between him and Riley. It's a bit strange, that Riley is a male and all, but honestly it's getting a bit less strange. Spending time with Riley, training and talking and moving with him, is starting to feel almost as natural as breathing.)

"You're quite skilled at fencing," Ivan says, and Riley grins. 

"Thanks," he says, "I taught myself how before I was a Ranger, so I came in with some background."

"Impressive," Ivan admits, admiration leaking through, and Riley fixes him with a strange look. 

"You really think so?" Riley asks, and Ivan nods.

"Of course, Sir Riley- I am quite certain that I would have had quite the rough time trying to learn without the help of Sir Grigori, the master of arms."

Riley lets out a small, pensive sound, and for a moment there is merely the noises of them drinking water.

"Alright, then," Ivan says, screwing the cap back onto his water bottle (he is still very fascinated by how they are made- his canteen was very different than this strange container in his hands), "Shall we return to practice?"

Riley smiles and picks up his sword. "You read my mind."

"I did?" Ivan asks, genuinely confused. "I did not know that I was psychic. Did the energem give me that power?"

Riley rolls his eyes, but he's smiling fondly so it's not mean spirited. "It's a figure of speech, mate."

"Oh. Interesting."

* * *

"Ivan," Riley says as he enters the base the next day, "Can you play chess?"

Ivan straightens. "Yes I can, Sir Riley. In fact, I was the best among the knights. I could best anyone in a match."

Riley smiles. "So you'd be fine with a match?"

"Against you?" Ivan asks, uncertain, and Riley nods. "Are you sure? I am quite sure I can guarantee a win."

He hears a snicker and turns to see Tyler and Chase standing there, smirks on their faces. "I wouldn't be so certain about that one, Sir Ivan," Tyler says, and Ivan frowns.

"Give him a break, Tyler," Riley says, tone scolding, and Ivan turns back to watch him. "So, Ivan, the chessboard's over there if you care to join me."

Ivan smiles, thankful that Riley is actually being nice to him, and heads over.

(He soon learns why Tyler and Chase had laughed at him like that. Ivan can very well say that Riley is a wizard for his skills in chess and feel no doubt about the statement.)

* * *

They're practicing and Ivan reaches out to help Riley readjust his stance. He touches Riley's wrist, meaning to help him angle his arms correctly, and a warm, pleasant feeling spreads through him, starting from his fingers and reaching every extremity of his body. It's like wrapping up in a blanket on a cold winter's night or soaking in the bath back in the castle. It's the exact opposite of his centuries trapped in Fury's dark, damp nothingness of a prison, and it fills him with an inexplicable sense of joy.

He takes a shuddering breath and lets his fingers slip away from Riley's wrist. The boy doesn't seem to want to mention the reasoning behind the event, but he does say, "That was...nice."

Ivan nods, and it could be the perfect opportunity to say something, anything, but then Riley moves back and holds out his sword in a gesture of challenge. Ivan purses his lips and turns out the tip of his sword in an acceptance of Riley's challenge. 

Riley nods and they begin to duel.

* * *

"So, the best way to put this is that you're a complete prick, mate," Chase says as Ivan's sweeping up the kitchen. Ivan looks up to find him leaning against the doorjamb, looking somewhere between disapproving and sorrowful.

"I apologize for whatever I have done to offend you, Sir Chase," Ivan says, perplexed, and Chase shakes his head.

"It's not me you've offended, it's Riley. He's not going to say it, though."

Ivan tries to think back and figure out what he's said or done to Riley recently that would set Chase on him, and he says as much to the risk taking teenager.

Chase rolls his eyes. "You're a prick, but you're an oblivious prick, aren't you?"

"Pardon?"

Chase sighs. "Just like I said, oblivious. Honestly, mate, you're so oblivious I can't stay mad."

"Then we are okay, Sir Chase?" The random mood swing is throwing Ivan off a bit, but he's more focused on the fact that he's somehow been a jerk to Riley than anything else.

"Not really, mate, but I think you're going to have to figure it out on your own. That's what Moana always tells me to do."

Ivan still isn't sure about everything, but: "You and your friend sound wise, Sir Chase."

Chase gives him a half-smirk. "I'm plenty wise, mate."

"May I finish the sweeping, then? Miss Morgan would probably like it done in time."

"Sure, sure, mate," Chase says a bit dismissively, and walks back out.

* * *

Shelby grabs him after training with Riley, when he's in his undershirt and a pair of Koda's trousers. "We're going shopping, loser," she says, dragging him along to Tyler's motorized buggy, and Ivan frowns.

"Shopping?" He asks, "For what purpose?"

"You need clothes, and desperately. You can't survive on hand me downs from Koda and Chase. You need clothes of your own that actually fit so that you can move like you're supposed to and Riley can _properly_ ogle you." When Ivan's jaw drops and he gives her a shocked look, she shrugs. "Hey, you might be a dick and Riley _clearly_ deserves better than someone who will waltz in and trample all over his heart, but you do look nice and the golden energem _did_ choose you for some whacked up reason."

"Um, well, then thank you, Lady Shelby," Ivan manages get out against the sheer vitriol she's thrown against him. "I appreciate your help and it would be a pleasure to accompany you to go shopping."

She punches him in the shoulder, and though it hurts a bit (she's plenty strong, for a girl or otherwise), it seems somewhat friendly. "I think you might turn out okay," she says, and it sounds like the highest compliment.

* * *

They return back to the museum with two bags of clothing and Ivan dressed in a new outfit. A white button-down, vest, some kind of trousers called "jeans", new boots, and a wonderful long jacket. The wardrobe is all incredibly comfortable in addition to fitting well, and it is quite- "Wondrous," he groans as he spots the Vivex and today's monster ahead. Just as he just received his first set of clothing of this age, his first permanent, personal connection to this world save Riley, he has to morph into the Gold Ranger. 

Well, Sir Ivan of Zandar has never been one to shy away from a challenge. He and Shelby drop the bags, morph into their Ranger forms, and charge into battle.

* * *

They've finally fought off this monster and its personal Vivex, the other four Rangers cowering against a wall as they do, and Ivan turns to face the Rangers. His first reaction is frustration because they were _right there_ and they abandoned him and Shelby, but then he looks at them closely and realizes that there's something really off here. Koda's grin is gone, Tyler's lost his leaderly confidence, Chase doesn’t look like he's about to go do something recklessly brave, and Riley, his Riley, looks petrified.

(And that scares him, because Riley is never scared. Uncertain, worried, questioning himself, yes, but never scared. Riley is one of the bravest people he's ever met.)

He touches Riley, who's trying to inch away from him, and snatches his hand away as if burned. While touching Riley normally sends a warm, pleasant feeling through him, touching him now sends a freezing shock down his spine, a slimy feeling overwhelming him. He looks over and sees Shelby cringing away from Tyler, and he realizes that it's something wrong with the Rangers that the Soulbond is picking up on.

"You feel it too?" He asks Shelby, and she nods, a worried frown crossing her face.

"We need to get them to Kendall," she instructs, and he nods. Riley's terrified face is starting to really unnerve him, to make Ivan himself scared.

He reaches for Riley again, bracing himself for the sickening cold to stab at him again, but instead Riley scrambles away from him. "Don't touch me," Riley mutters, and it's so un-Riley-like that Ivan very nearly recoils. Riley's words are always sharp and strong, full of an easily coveyed intelligence and heart, and he sounds so vulnerable now, so scared of Ivan that it breaks the knight's heart.

"Shelby?" Ivan asks, voice a bit wobbly, "If you get Chase and Riley to base I'll take Koda and Tyler?"

"Are you sure about that?" She asks, and he understands her reluctance to leave her Soulmate behind.

"I don't think I can handle touching him right now," Ivan admits, and Shelby's defensive expression softens.

"Right, mate," she says, "I'll round up the Dream Team."

"Thank you," Ivan replies sincerely, and she smiles in return.

"You're doing me a favor too, Ivan."

And that's the sad truth- Ivan's not the only one suffering from whatever this warped Soulbond cold is. Shelby, his teammate and new friend, is too. Her Soulmate has lost his courage and his warmth as well. 

* * *

"It seems as if they've had their courage stolen away from them," Miss Morgan says, "Something's wrong with their Soulcores, as evidenced by their flickering energems."

"But why does he keep so far away from me?" Ivan says, gesturing to Riley and how he's cowering behind Chase, who's in turn cowering behind one of the tables. Tyler, on the other hand, is clinging to Shelby with all he's worth despite her trying to get away from the nauseating touch of his warped Soulcores. "Tyler's as fixed to Shelby as if she is his anchor in a stormy sea, but Riley is..." He trails off, trying to summon the words to describe the feeling of not being able to hold Riley in his terror.

"It seems like Riley must be at least partially scared of you, or at least the idea of you," Miss Morgan says, and she sounds sincerely apologetic, but it still hits Ivan like a horse kicking him in the gut. "I think your reaction to the Soulmark really hurt him." She's blunt, _painfully_ blunt, and Ivan realizes that it hurts so much because it's true. He'd been so wrapped up in the fact that Riley wasn't what he'd expected, wasn't the maiden he'd thought he would sweep off her feet, that he'd reacted with his gut and not his heart. _That's_ what he'd been a "prick" about- he'd made the implication to Riley that he was disturbed with his Soulmate being a man and had never corrected that assumption.

" _Bollocks_ ," he mutters, voice catching on the lump in his throat, and he hasn't cried since his father died eight hundred years ago but he feels like he might just cry now. He scares his Soulmate because of his own stupidity and messed up what was supposed to be the most loving and fulfilling relationship of his life.

"Ivan, are you okay?" Shelby asks quietly, and Ivan honestly doesn't know the answer to that question.

"Young Ivan," Keeper's calm voice says, and Ivan turns to face him, discreetly wiping away the tear gathering in his eye.

"Yes, Sir Keeper?" He asks, and Keeper fixes him with a stare.

"I do believe that you are being too hard on yourself, young knight of Zandar. You made a mistake, yes, but it was one born of ignorance. Do you realize what you did wrong?"

"Yes," Ivan says fervently, and he's never been more sure of anything in his life. Riley is his Soulmate, his complement and other half, and he's smart and funny and wonderful and Ivan's been a jerk and...and....

"Then talk to him," Keeper says, and it can't just be that easy, right?

"Are you sure-" Ivan starts to ask, but he's interrupted by the alarm going off.

"Another appearance of the monster that stole the boys' Soulcores," Miss Morgan reports, and by the power of Merlin _that's_ what that monster stole from the Rangers. It's a sickening prospect, but it also explains why Ivan's stomach can barely stand for him to touch Riley.

"Shelby and I will go after them," he says. "Lady Morgan and Keeper, do you think you can help the other Rangers get their courage back?"

Miss Morgan nods vigorously and Keeper inclines his head. "Alright," Shelby says, "Wish us luck!"

And then the two of them run out of the base and into the uncertainty of battle.

* * *

Ivan and Shelby are on their last legs. They've taken out Vivex after Vivex on the battlefield, but since they're down four Rangers it's a lot easier to overwhelm them.

Ivan's muscles are aching, screaming out in pain, but he has to keep fighting. He has to continue, because he knows that if Shelby and he go down the whole of humanity is going down with them. He is growing wearier and wearier, fighting to keep from falling down from exhaustion, and-

Suddenly he spots a blur of green and red out of the corner of his eye, and turns just slightly to find the rest of the Rangers charging into battle, brave and strong as ever. He nearly shouts for joy but instead keeps fighting, wading through the Vivex until he manages to make it to the monster behind it all.

His legs are shaking but he steps forward, determined to smite down the monster that stole the Soulcores of his friends (and Soulmate, that little voice in the back of his mind reminds him, but he can't focus on Riley and how bad Ivan's messed that up right now). He pulls out the Pteracharger, bringing it up to wield it, but then Riley steps up to his side and Ivan stops.

"Here," he says, handing over the Pteracharger, "Combine our weapons."

He can't read Riley's expression through his mask, but the Green Ranger nods and takes the Pteracharger. He slots it into the raptor claw and then, as Ivan watches with bated breath, proceeds to wield the raptor claw and destroy the monster.

Until it rises again, of course, but then they all use their Zords to battle it again.

* * *

They morph back into their normal clothing and Ivan doesn't miss Riley looking at his new wardrobe. As much as that gives Ivan a sense of satisfaction, what makes him truly proud and gives him a shaky confidence in their connection was fighting side by side to battle the monster.

(That, however, he doesn't bring up. It's a bit too fresh, too personal a sentiment to share.)

"So you all restored your Soulcores?" He asks, and Chase nods.

"It just took a reminder of what being a Ranger meant to us, mate," Chase says.

"Yeah," Koda says, "We thought of...friends."

Tyler nods in affirmation, but he also adds, smiling at Shelby and taking her hand: "And of course the thought of my Soulmate helped."

Riley doesn’t look at Ivan at that, and Shelby gives Ivan a sympathetic glance. Ivan screws up his courage and decides to speak.

"I, how do you say it, royally screwed up, Riley," Ivan starts, and Riley gives him a startled glance. He doesn't let it faze him, as this is something he _needs_ to say. "I was a horrible Soulmate and I made some bad assumptions that, as the saying goes, led to me putting my foot in my mouth. I have no problems with you being male. You are intelligent, and kind, and brave, and humorous. You are _perfect_. So, I guess I just want to say that I'm just really, really sorry, and I don't think I'll ever be able to say just how much." And no doubt about it, Ivan _is_ crying by now (not much, but enough to be noticeable), because he's certain that he ruined this beyond any repair.

"It's okay," Riley says, and when Ivan looks up and directly at him Riley's smiling. No, not smiling, _beaming_ from ear to ear. "Everyone makes their mistakes."

"Even massive pricks," Chase mutters, but Ivan chooses to ignore his comment, instead choosing to focus on Riley, his Soulmate, who seems to have accepted him despite his massive mistake.

"So I am forgiven?" Ivan asks, hope almost unbearable, and Riley shrugs. 

"I don't think you did anything that needs forgiven, but if that's what you're asking for then sure, you're forgiven," Riley says, and it's simple as that. Ivan never could have thought that it would be so easy, but here they are.

"Thank Merlin," he says, then pauses.

He smiles and extends his hand in an offer. "I am Sir Ivan of Zandar. I believe you are Riley Griffin, my Soulmate?"

Riley takes his hand with a knowing grin and shakes it. "I'm Riley Griffin, and I believe you are correct."

 


	2. i'll be your satellite to let you know (you are not alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Satellite" by Tritonal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have asthma and the shaking after using having a breathing treatment is pretty accurate.

" _Guys_ ," Shelby hacks out over the Dino Comm, " _Our oxygen. I think it's...almost gone._ " Riley can see her holding hands with Tyler, trying to use their Soulbond to keep them alive for just a bit longer, and just beyond them, Ivan is curled up in the shadows. Riley knows how bad Ivan's nightmares get sometimes, knows how much the dark and the shadows truly stress him out and, quite frankly, scare him thanks to the centuries he spent in Fury's prison.

That's all Riley can focus on as Kendall reports the status of their oxygen levels: Ivan's close to not being able to breathe and he's trapped in a small, dark space _alone._

"I don't know if these will work without black energy-"

"But we have one that does work, that _should_ work with black energy!" Riley bursts out, and none are more surprised than him. He rounds on Chase, panic starting to set in. "Ivan is _dying_ in there! My _Soulmate_ and our friends are trapped and slowly running out of air to breathe!"

"I'm sorry!" Chase shouts, at his wit's end, "I don't know how to fix this!"

"Figure it out!" Riley normally isn't this angry or panicky. He's normally the calm, composed one of the group, but his Soulmate is on death's door and he's going out of his mind with worry because he can't do anything.

"You'll all have to try it," Kendall says, and when he looks at her she looks just as worried and guilty as Chase does. "Anything to save them."

Riley crashes back down from his panic-induced rage and nods. "Right, sorry. Any option, whatever will save them, is worth pursuing."

"Now go!" Kendall shouts, and they head out to battle.

* * *

It doesn't end up working with Riley or Koda, but something happens with Chase while Riley is fighting the Vivex. The next moment the monsters have been drilled straight through, the rock is drilled away, and Chase is gently placing Ivan next to Riley. Chase brings Shelby and Tyler up a moment later, who are wheezing badly but thanks to their bond are a little better off than Ivan, who stumbles badly as he tries to gain his balance. Riley catches him and though their bond sings at the touch, there is the faintest strain of cold running through his veins.

Riley immediately demorphs and sinks to the ground, Ivan in his arms. He lightly presses a thumb to Ivan's wrist to check for pulse and thank all the gods that have ever existed, it's weak but it's there. "Thank god," he murmurs as he presses a light kiss to Ivan's forehead and the knight's eyes flicker open. 

"Is this a vision?" Ivan rasps, and Riley grins. _He's alive._

"Sorry to disappoint, love, but no. Chase got the three of you out of there."

"Then please give my gratitude to Sir Chase," Ivan says, managing a wane smile, and Riley nods as he helps ease Ivan to a shaky standing position.

"Thanks, Chase," he calls over, and the Black Ranger nods, still in full Parasaur Ranger mode.

"No problem, mate," he says, and Riley makes a note to apologize to Chase later.

Ivan coughs, the sound coming out a hacking, shuddering sound, as he leans heavily on Riley, and Riley's attention instantly snaps back to his Soulmate. "Are you okay, love?" He asks, and Ivan shrugs.

"I do not know, Riley," he says, voice still rough, and Riley snaps into action as he realizes that Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler need medical attention, Ivan most especially as he didn't have a Soulbond to help sustain him.

"We need to head back to base and get Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler all back to Kendall," Riley says, and Koda and Chase nod.

* * *

"Can I come in now?" Riley asks, anxious, and for a few long moments there isn't a reply.

Then: "You can come in, Riley."

Riley pulls back the curtain to Ivan's 'room'- the cleaned out storage room next to Koda's- and finds Ivan sitting on his cot, a oxygen mask on his face connecting to a breathing machine. If Riley had to guess, he'd say an Abuderall treatment. "You okay?" Riley asks, leaning up against the wall facing his Soulmate. 

"I think so, Riley," Ivan says, a look of confusion crossing his face and the puff of the breathing machine making him sound a bit like Darth Vader. "Down there-" _Breath._ "-I confronted my most wretched-" _Breath._ "-demons again." _Long breath._ "I was buried alive-" _Breath_. "-in a monster's dark prison." _Long breath._ "I was sure I would die without seeing you again."

Riley's soul spasms just as painfully as when that monster stole his Soulcore a few weeks ago, though for different reason. Back then, it had stolen all of his courage, his humanity and his reasons to help ease Ivan into the modern day before confronting him about the Soulbond, but now the pain is coming from the prospect of losing Ivan permanently. Earlier the adrenaline had preventing him from feeling it, but the very prospect of losing his Soulmate sends a physical pain through his chest.

Riley crosses over and sits down next to Ivan. He places a hand on Ivan's back and starts to gently rub. Ivan shivers then leans back into Riley's touch, instinctually seeking the comfort a Soulmate's touch provides. The connection relaxes Riley as well as it does Ivan, the warmth releasing the tension that had knotted up his muscles. They let out twin sighs of relief, though Ivan's ends up a bit garbled by the mask.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you," Riley says, and Ivan's eyes twinkle.

"Of course you wouldn't," Ivan says. "You are too-" _Breath._ "-stubborn to let that happen."

Riley smiles. "Glad you know me so well, love."

Ivan leans his head on Riley's shoulder. "I hate feeling weak, and yet-" _Breath._ "I ended up the invalid this week. Even Shelby and-" _Breath._ "-Tyler are stronger than I am. I feel-" _Breath._ "-the fool."

"Well, Shelby and Tyler had their Soulbond to help sustain them. You were alone." And how Riley hates that image that has been burned in his mind- Ivan curled up down in that prison with them, nearly swallowed by the shadows, struggling to breath- and _alone_. Alone because of some trick of fate that left Riley healthy and whole above the ground and Ivan trapped below, swallowed by the earth.

Ivan gives Riley a weary smile through the mask. "Not alone. Not when I-" _Breath._ "-Have this." And he holds up the Gold energem, which due to their bond has a prominent green coil running through it. Riley's is the opposite, with a shock of gold surrounded by emerald, and the same pattern is repeated in Shelby and Tyler's, with their personal color the prominent one and their Soulmate's a ribbon cutting through solid color.

"Right," Riley says, and lets his hand slip from Ivan's back to hold up his energem. "Not alone. Not as long as we have these." He lets the energem drop back against his chest and takes Ivan's hand. "But if I can help it, we won't have to rely on the energems to keep us company. We have each other, and the team- we won't need the energems to remind us when we all have each other."

"Well said, Riley," Ivan says, and the machine cuts off, shuddering to a stop. Ivan removes the mask with trembling fingers. Riley remembers when Matt had asthma when they were younger and what Matt had told him about the medicine- it left him shaking afterwards, but his lungs always felt more open so it was worth it. Riley takes the mask from Ivan and hooks it onto the side of the machine.

"Are you good with going out and seeing the other Rangers?" Riley asks, Ivan's comfort paramount above anything else.

Ivan stands from the bed, bracing himself using Riley's shoulder. "Of course, Riley. I am always ready for a conversation with the Rangers."

Riley stands up as well. Ivan has a moment of visible indecision before saying, "Would you mind helping me with my jacket?"

"Sure," Riley says, then goes and grabs Ivan's long jacket. He helps Ivan into it, slipping it over his shoulders, and then takes his hand. "Come on," he says, gently rubbing his thumb against Ivan's shaking one in a gesture of comfort, "Let's go see how Shelby and Tyler are."

Ivan nods, smiling, and walks out through the curtain with Riley.

"You are...okay, Ivan?" Koda asks, and Ivan nods, disguising his shaking hands by holding Riley's.

"I am recovered, Sir Koda," he says, and Koda grins.

"Chase!" He shouts, and the Black Ranger pokes his head around the entrance.

"Yeah, Koda? I'm busy flirting up this girl- I think she might be my Vida," Chase says, clearly distracted, and Riley rolls his eyes.

"By that count she's got to be the twelfth Vida this week," he says, but his expression softens when Chase looks at him, a look of mock-offense on his face. "And Chase, before I forget, I've been meaning to apologize for how I acted when we were trying to figure everything out. I panicked and lashed out."

"Ah, it's fine, mate," Chase says, waving his hand dismissively, "We were all worked up and not really in the right state of mind. And besides, we all make mistakes, remember?" He winks, and Riley grins, remembering him saying nearly the exact same thing to Ivan a few weeks back. Chase turns to face Ivan. "Oh, and glad you're feeling better, mate," he says with a reasuring grin, then turns and runs out.

"Someday Sir Chase will find his lady love," Ivan says, walking over to sit down at the table, Chase still at his side. Their bond is helping Ivan back to normal quicker than even the energem does- the shaking from the medicine is already almost gone. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh, like you did?" Tyler says, and the three boys look over to find Tyler and Shelby coming out of the final storage room, hand in hand. Just like Ivan, the two of them have cleaned off all of the dirt and debris that fell on them when they were trapped down under the earth.

"That is unfair, Sir Tyler," Ivan says,  and Tyler gives him a weary smile as he and Shelby sit down.

"Yeah, it kind of was," Tyler easily gives in, fatigue evident. The same sluggishness in Ivan's movements is evident in Tyler's and Shelby's as well, a certain slowness and lack of grace.

"You feelin' better, Shelby?" Riley asks, eyes fixed on her and Tyler's entwined hands. They're a mirror of his and Ivan's, an easy display of connection and trust, though there are small differences- the muscles in Shelby and Tyler's hands are slightly more relaxed, more comfortable at each other's touch. Shelby and Tyler's hands are also completely still, while Riley and Ivan's tremble just the slightest bit thanks to the aftereffects of Ivan's breathing treatment and the time he spent unable to breathe. It's an interesting correlation- the couple who has been together longer is more relaxed and comfortable in their tocuhes- and one that Riley is actually considering looking at more-

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better," Shelby replies. "Thanks for asking, mate."

"So everybody...okay?" Koda asks, and Riley nods.

"Yeah," he says, "We're all...okay."


	3. we've got young blood (can't destroy us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Young Blood" by Bea Miller.

"Here," Chase says, handing out the boards as he heads down the line of Rangers, "You ride down the sand dune on this."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tyler asks, and Chase grins.

"Of course it is," he says, "I've done this plenty of times."

Ivan straightens. "Alright then, Sir Chase."

"Race you to the bottom?" Riley asks, and Ivan smiles.

"I shall accept that challenge, but only if a kiss is the reward."

Riley grins. "Of course."

"Gross, mates, take that somewhere else," Chase complains, and Shelby rolls her eyes.

"Let them have it," she scolds him, "They're still in the honeymoon phase."

"Like that's an excuse," Chase says with a scoff, "They've been together for more than a month."

"Oh, I'm sure you and your Soulmate will be the same, and I'll get to say 'I told you-'"

Tyler takes advantage of the squabbling. "One, two, three, go!" He shouts, and Koda, Riley, Ivan, and he take off. Shelby and Chase quickly follow, Shelby recording it on her phone the whole time. There are shrieks of joy and exhilaration and not even rolling into the dirt at the end of the sand dune can dampen the feeling of camaraderie.

Ivan laughs as he picks up his board and stands up. "Quite worth it, Sir Chase," he says, and Riley grins as his eyes alight on the smudge of dirt on Ivan's cheek that he doesn't seem to notice.

"So..." Riley says slowly, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips, "I think I won."

"On the contrary, Riley," Ivan says, turning to face him, "I do believe I won that match."

"Well, I get a kiss either way, right?" Riley asks, and Ivan smiles.

"Why, yes you do," he says, then leans in and they kiss, a quick but loving thing.

"Aw," Shelby says as they separate, "You two are too adorable. I need to take a picture!" She frowns as she pats her pockets. "Ah, shite, I think I lost my phone!"

"I think it landed over there," Tyler says, and gestures over into the bushes.

"I'll help look, mate," Chase volunteers, following them over.

"I will go help Lady Shelby with the search for her mobile device," Ivan says, and gives Riley a peck on the cheek.

"Fine by me," he replies, "I'm going to get out a different board- I think I can improve on the aerodynamic shape of mine."

Ivan nods and heads over while Riley heads back to the truck. He's sorting through the bed of the truck next to Koda when-

Suddenly a cold, _wrong_  feeling stabs Riley in the chest and he straightens up, clutching at his heart, to find the four Rangers that had gone to get Shelby's phone storming away from each other.

"Ivan?" He asks as the knight nears him, "What's going on?"

Ivan looks at him with an expression of absolute loathing and Riley's heart is once again skewered by that cold wrongness. "Get out of my way, you lily-livered fool," he snaps, "I have nothing good to say to you."

" _What?_ " Riley gasps out, not comprehending the inexplicable words coming out of his Soulmate's mouth, but then he spots the monster shrieking about broken scissors behind Koda and realizes that it  _must_ have something to do with this because not in a million years would Ivan break his heart again.

Riley and Koda charge into battle, fighting the Vivex, but when Riley looks back the rest of the Rangers are either gone or bitching over Shelby's phone.

 _Oh, god,_ he thinks, _they're falling apart._

By the time he and Koda finish battling the Vivex, they're exhausted and frustrated, and the monster is gone. Chase and Tyler have disappeared, and Shelby and Ivan are still there, bickering over something or other.

A sense of hopelessness bubbles up within Riley's chest as he watches one of his best friend fight with his Soulmate. He can hear is insults such as "poxy bastard" from Shelby and "goatish elf-skinned flirt-gill" from Ivan, and it confuses Riley as much today as it would entertain him on a regular day, because he can _tell_ the difference. While the Rangers often goad Ivan into insult-offs, wanting to hear his wide range of comebacks, it's always in a playful manner. Today, though, it sounds hateful, more vitriolic and venomous.

-

"Look at their energems," Keeper says, "They're all fading away. Soon they shall lose their Ranger powers and the loss of connection with their energem will become permanent if we don't reverse the effects of them losing their friendship bonds."

Riley and Koda finally get a glimpse at their friends' energems, and the sight of the mottled gems is breathtaking, but not in a good way. They've all lost their luster, their colors blackening and mottling, and the bonded gems- Ivan's, Tyler's, and Shelby's- have lost most of their Soulmate's colors. Ivan's thick green coil is barely a thread while Tyler's pink core is faded to almost white and Shelby's red stripes are barely hair-thin lines.

"Oh, god," Riley mutters, staring at Ivan's energem, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Your energem, Riley- it's changing too," Kendall says, and Riley looks closer to find that it's true. His energem's green is still healthy, but the normally bright, shining gold streak is small and shriveled, color dark.

"And why the hell does _that_ matter?" Tyler snaps from behind them, and Riley nearly rounds on him before remembering what happened the last time he went off on a friend in the heat of the moment.

"It means we need to grow the friendship bonds back," Riley says, thinking _please let this work. I need my Soulmate and my best friends back._

Unfortunately, that isn't what happens. The Rangers go through the classic trust exercises and fail spectacularly, ending up with both of the Unbound teams on the ground during the three-legged race and Tyler and Ivan falling to the ground during trust falls.

(One particularly memorable moment happens when Ivan slaps Chase and calls him an unreliable scoundrel, which Riley has to admit, despite his growing anxiety, does give him a certain sense of satisfaction.)

They end up with the Unbound Rangers sitting at the opposite ends of a couple of logs, seemingly trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"We can...try again, right?" Koda asks, grin hopeful, and the Unbound Rangers all give him quite potent stink-eyes.

"Well, that would obviously be useless and a total waste of time. I'm leaving and going home," Tyler says, and turns around and just _leaves_ , much to the disbelief of Koda and Riley.

"That's the first smart thing he's said today," Shelby says, and then stomps off and leaves as well.

"Don't disturb me, I'm heading back to my room in the base," Ivan snaps and stalks off.

"I'm out!" Chase says, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust, then grabbing his skateboard and rolling away.

Riley turns to face Koda, unable to watch his Soulmate turn his back on him like that. "We've got to get back to Kendall. Clearly trying to regrow the bonds in an organic fashion isn't working, and we don't have very long to fix it all."

Riley jogs over to the van, Koda in tow, and he thanks his lucky stars that none of his friends seem to have realized that they're a few miles away from the museum and that it'll take awhile to walk- that will give Riley and Koda a slight head start to figure everything out.

"We will...figure it out, Riley," Koda says, patting Riley's shoulder from the passenger's seat, "I know we will fix...Soulmate bonds."

"Thanks, Koda," Riley says, and he knows he has to believe it, has to keep hope, because he will _not_ let Ivan be ripped away from him.

_He just won't._

-

"Sorry about this, love," Riley says, and shoots Ivan with his own charger. For a moment white ribbons spread through the air around Ivan before fading away, and Riley thinks those are Ivan's friendship bonds- with the largest and brightest of which leading straight to Riley himself. Riley sucks in a sharp breath as a warmth defuses through his torso, the cold fading away.

"What happened?" Ivan says, standing up. The look on his face is one of utter confusion. He sucks in a sharp breath as his expression changes to a stricken one. "Did I really say all of those hurtful words to you?" He asks, and it's evident that he's hoping against hope that he didn't. It's hard for Riley to crush that.

"Yes, you did," he says, hoping to rip the bandaid off quickly, and Ivan winces, a look of grief growing on his face.

"I said I wouldn't say anything like that to you ever again, and I did," he says, unable to look Riley in the eye, "I cannot explain just how much that pains me."

"Well, we've all done things we're not that proud of, right? After all, cowering from my Soulmate isn't something I remember fondly, but we both know that it's something I wouldn't have done in my right mind."

Ivan opens his mouth to respond, something in his expression shifting, but Kendall ducks into the room behind Riley, interruptIng them. "Did it work?" She asks urgently, and when Riley nods she says, "Well, then, c'mon! We've got to save the other Rangers- grab your energems and head to the van. Koda already has everyone else's." Then she heads out the door.

"Here," Riley says, and releases Ivan's energem from his charger before handing it over to him. To his relief it's no longer that ugly, mottled shade of burnt gold, the green puke-coloured and merely a sliver- instead it's glowing brightly, the green coil prominent. "We've got to go."

Ivan heads out with him, uncharacteristically silent, but once they get situated in the car Riley catches him staring at his energem with an intense fascination. "I remember Ms. Morgan showing us our energems while I was still feeling that sickening hatred towards you- this is not what it looked like." Ivan looks up at Riley, expectant. "May I please see yours?"

"Sure," Riley says, and withdraws his from under his shirt. Thank god, it's back to normal- the green healthy and the gold bright. "Here," he says, and holds it out to show Ivan.

"They've healed," Ivan says reverently, and Riley nods.

" _You've_ healed," Riley corrects, "Or at least your Soulbond has."

"Thank Merlin that it did," Ivan says, and Riley can't help but share the same sentiment.

A beat of silence, filled only by the sounds of Kendall working on the final manipulations of the energems and the running of the engine under Koda's hands.

"I'm sorry about ruining your birthday," Ivan says quietly, and Riley shrugs.

"It's not your fault, and it's not like I expected much. Just being able to have fun with you all earlier, before this whole mess, was worth it. I was expecting some kind of monster problem to crop up- I just wish my family had remembered, that's all."

Ivan leans forward and presses a light kiss to Riley's cheek. "I'm sure they will, Riley. I'm sure they'll contact you with your mobile device."

Though the touch of Ivan's lips, like always, brings joy to Riley's heart, but Ivan's words remind Riley of something he hasn't thought about in awhile. "Ivan," he says, a note of worry entering his voice, "Your family-"

"Here," Kendall says, handing out the chargers as they near the bus stop, "Riley-here is Chase's, Ivan-Tyler's, and Koda," she reaches up ahead, "You have Shelby's. Remember, I've configured it so that all you have to do is shoot them with their own chargers." She gives Koda a sympathetic look after noticing the worried look on jis face. "Don't worry, it won't hurt- it'll only heal."

Ivan nods. "You have all this anger, this hatred, running through your veins, hurting your head, and it's all you can focus on, and then suddenly everything's warm and wonderful and you are back to normal."

Riley places a hand on Ivan's knee in a gesture of reassurance. Ivan smiles back, but then the sharp turn around the corner near the bus stop knocks them apart. 

"There they are!" Koda shouts, and Riley and Ivan can see that right ahead their three friends about to board the bus. They swing open the doors and jump out before Koda even turns off the van and shoot at their desired targets, their best friends. Koda follows a moment later and Shelby is hit as well. Their relationship bonds, spreading out like tentacles from their hearts, are a thing of beauty and grace. Before Riley's eyes the bond between all the Ranger is restored as well as the thick, shining bond between Shelby and Tyler.

"Oh my god," Shelby says as she drops her suitcase on the ground, 'What just happened? Did we really...?" He voice trails off as she remembers what happened. "Shite."

Tyler nods. "Shelby, Chase, all of you- did I really say you were the worst people I would ever meet?"

"Yeah, mate," Chase says, the same tone of chagrin to his voice, "I think we all did."

Tyler grabs Shelby's hand, almost frantic. "I'm so sorry, Shel- that hatred wasn't me-"

"-Yeah, I know, me too," she says, and they reach in for a kiss. Riley averts his eyes politely as the kiss grows deep, Tyler and Shelby practically sucking each others' faces in front of everyone. Well, everyone has their own ways of celebrating reunion.

They break away and the expression on Shelby's face transforms from one of Soulbound bliss to one of fury. "Where is the damn monster that did this to us?"

"We need our energems," Tyler says.

"Yeah, mate," Chase says, "We need them to take care of the monster who dared to mess with the Rangers' friendship bonds."

"Here," Riley says, and they each hand over a healed energem. Each energem glows as it hits its respective Ranger's hand, just as the gold energem did earlier when it was restored to Ivan.

"The Rangers restored their bonds!" A squeaky, anxious voice screams, and they turn to find the monster with the sissors from earlier and some strange blue automaton-like creature that looks like it belongs in a low-budget steam punk movie.

"You bet we did," Tyler says, and steps up. "No one messes with the Rangers' friendships!" He raises his energem. "Dino charge, ready- energize!"

And then they all morph into their Ranger forms.

"Let's kick ass," Shelby declares, and they launch into battle.

* * *

Riley's pretty sure he's never entered the base and found the lights turned off before, so he's immediately on edge when he enters. He's prepared for a monster to have infiltrated the base, and he's about to tell Chase, who's by his side, to grab his charger, when-

"SURPRISE!" A group of familiar voices shouts, and the lights flicker on for him to find all of his friends and his Soulmate standing around a table with a birthday cake and a few presents stacked on top.

"You didn't forget," he says quietly, shocked, and Chase wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"'Course not, mate," Chase says with a scoff, "You're our baby raptor. How could we forget?"

Riley elbows Chase lightly in the ribs. "What'd I say about that nickname?"

Chase grins. "That you love it with all your heart?"

Riley rolls his eyes but lets Chase guide him over to the table, where Shelby snaps a silly hat on his head before leading him behind the table to a screen. "Ivan said that you missed your family, so we have a message from them right here!"

The screen clicks on, and to Riley's joyous surprise his mum and brother show up. " _Happy birthday, champ,_ " they say in unison, " _Hope you're having fun at your internship. Can't wait to see you for Christmas!"_

His mum winks. " _Love you, honey."_

Then the video ends, leaving the final shot of their smiling faces. Riley can't express how happy this small thing makes him, knowing that his family did think of him on his birthday and all. Riley turns, heading back to grab some cake, but finds Ivan standing behind him, staring up at the paused video.

"And that is your family, Riley?" Ivan asks, tone slightly awed.

"Yeah," he says, "Mum and Matt, my older brother. They run our ranch together." A pause. "Did you leave behind any family?"

"My mother died in childbirth and my father died in my second year of training," Ivan says, and though there's no grief in his voice it hits Riley like a freight train: Ivan has no family left, just the Rangers and Riley. "All of my family were gone by the time I became the prince's guard-knight."

"Well, my family is your family," Riley says, leaning his head on Ivan's shoulder, "Mum and Matt will be happy to meet you."

"Are you completely certain?" Ivan asks, tone wistful as he rests his head on top of Riley's and Riley smiles. 

"Of course," Riley says, "I love you, and I'm sure that they'll love you too."

Ivan pulls back, and Riley lifts his head off of Ivan's shoulder to find his Soulmate staring at him, eyes wide. "You love me?" He asks, and the fact that it's a question confuses Riley.

"Of course I do," Riley says, tone certain, and Ivan's lips turn up in the slightest smile.

"Then all is well, because I love you too."

"You comin' over, lovebirds?" Chase shouts, "We want to cut the cake already."

"Be there in a minute," Riley says, still gazing at his Soulmate. "So you love me too?

"Of course. What is not to love?"

"Plenty. I'm stubborn, and set in my ways, and-"

"And good-hearted, and smart, and brave, and strong-willed. Do you need another declaration of why I have accepted you as my Soulmate and love you as such?" Ivan's brow crinkles in the most adorable way. "Because I will, if it is needed."

"Oh, no, not needed," Riley is hasty to correct, smiling, "Not at all. The first one made my day and, honestly, my life."

For a moment Ivan does nothing but stare at Riley, but then he leans in and pulls Riley in for a kiss. For a moment the universe is only Ivan- his right hand on Riley's cheek, his left on Riley's waist, his lips hot and soft against Riley's. Riley closes his eyes, humming a little, as his right hand finds its way to cradling the back of Ivan's head.

He enjoys this wonderful action that has become such a normal part of his life. Here, in front of him, is his Soulmate. They have extraordinary stories, extraordinary lives, but _this_ , this connection they have, is a point of normalcy and surety in the whirlwind that they live in. Only three months ago he never could have predicted this life that he's now living- his Soulmate a knight from eight hundred years ago, both of them bonded to the spirits of dinosaurs and fighting to defend humanity every day- but he wouldn't give this up for any dream he may have had as a child.

Riley can always be sure that Ivan will be here, at his side, for the rest of his life, and that thought brings him such joy.

"So, shall we go join everyone else?" Ivan asks as their lips separate, hands still at each others' waists.

"I guess we shall," Riley says, a small grin on his face, and Ivan nods.


	4. the death of a bachelor (seems so fitting for happily ever after)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! at the Disco, but this story was written while listening to that and "Anthem Part 2" by Blink-182.
> 
> I know close to nothing about motorcycles, so try to suspend disbelief that as you read this.
> 
> My mystic force fans, this is for you- here is Dino Charge's much missed crossover with a previous series.
> 
> Also, sorry that Ivan/Riley is more of a cameo than the main couple in this- they are still their adorable selves, but I got the idea of Chase/Vida in my head and I ran with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All modern day power rangers teams are known in this universe. For example, Mighty Morphin', Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, Samurai, and Megaforce to name a few.  
> However, for some messed up reason, Mystic Force is in Australia in this universe. Let's pretend that Xander was ostracized because he's from America, okay? If you don't really care about the exact logistics, then thank god you exist and just read on. 
> 
> Just remember: it's all in fun, mates.

Chase meets his Soulmate when she spots his motorcycle on the side of the road and him sitting next to it, waiting for the team to show up with the van to help.

The twenty-five-year-old pulls over her motorcycle (well, she's really borrowing Udonna's, as the ex-sorceress doesn't use it that much anymore as she spends most of her time with Nick and his adoptive parents two hours away) next to the poor kid and jumps out. "Need any help, mate?" She asks, and the kid grins.

"Thanks, mate," he says, and gestures to his motorcycle. "Engine died. Thank god I was pulled over when it did." He doesn't mention why he was pulled over, and she doesn't push. She knows what it's like to keep her secrets, and so she just shrugs.

"So, we just need to jumpstart the engine," she says, and he nods.

"You have jumper cables, Miss...?" His voice trails off in expectance, asking for her name, and she smiles.

"Vida Rocca," she says, holding out her hand to shake, and the kid's jaw drops.

"Chase Randall," he says, voice choking a bit, and he doesn't reach out his hand but it isn't needed. She gapes at Chase, this kid who probably just turned legal, and there's a lump growing in her throat but she nods anyway.

"Yeah, I have jumper cables," she says, "But I think it'll be best to jumpstart your engine and then find a place to sit down and talk. Or, you know, if you want to talk first...?"

Chase grins. "I know just the place, and I think it would be best to jumpstart the engine first. I'd rather talk at work than on the side of the road."

"Sounds good to me," she says, and grabs the cables out.

* * *

When Chase shows up to the museum with a random twenty-something-year-old in tow, grinning like he's won the lottery, Riley is instantly suspicious. She's probably a monster in disguise and has made Chase fall in love with her, because there is  _no other explanation_ for why Chase is staring at her with the absolutely gooiest look in his eyes. Chase is a lot of things, but sappy is not one of them.

Riley is at the bar with his energem in hand, prepared for anything, when Chase and that woman walk in, Chase's arm around her shoulders.

"So," Chase says, "Mate, I'd like you to meet Vida, my Soulmate."

Riley's jaw drops, and he's pretty sure the expression of Tyler, who's standing right behind him sweeping, is much of the same. "Vida Rocca?"

"That would be me," she says with a small grin, raising her hand. "Nice to meet you." She sticks out her hand, and Riley numbly reaches out and shakes it.

"You're Chase's Soulmate," he says slowly. "But you're...what? Twenty-two?"

"Nice poke at trying not to hurt my ego, kid, but twenty-five," she says bluntly, taking a seat at the bar.

"And besides, Riley," Chase says, "If we're going to talk about Soulmates that don't exactly fit the ordinary, I'm pretty sure Ivan takes the cake on that one."

As if on cue, Ivan walks through the door just as his Soulmate's cheeks redden. "I heard my name," he says, in that balanced, well-mannered tone that he always does, "Do you have need of me, Sir Chase?"

"Ah, just the man we were talking about," Chase says with a grin. He turns to Vida. "Vida, meet Ivan, Riley's Soulmate."

"Ah," Ivan says, grinning as he walks over to place a hand on Riley's shoulder and deliver a water bottle to his Soulmate, who gratefully accepts and gives him a peck on the cheek in return, "Is this the illustrious Lady Vida?"

"Ooh, I like that," Vida says with an easy smile, "The 'illustrious Lady Vida.' Can't wait to tell Chip about that one."

"Oh, god, she has your sense of humor," Tyler says from the linen closet where he's putting away the broom, "God save us all."

* * *

She immediately makes friends with the team (without knowing that they're "the team"). She has great debates with Riley and Kendall (she refuses to call her Miss Morgan from the start- Chase is falling in love with her too quickly to keep track) and accompanies Tyler and Shelby on dinosaur digs.  She is fascinated with Ivan and Koda's ways of speaking, saying that they each remind her of a friend of hers. Different friends, of course, but she says that Udonna and Phineas were great people that she'd be excited for Chase and his friends to meet.

She helps out with everyone's shifts, taking orders and distributing them with a silent ease that leaves the Rangers, even with their training, shocked. She's not afraid of a bit of hard work, willing to roll up her sleeves and get right into the fray, and she's taken over their oft-neglected DJ booth like a pro.

She's got a wicked sense of humor, and despite the air of vaguery surrounding her background, she's easily trustable.

They really should have realized that she had some huge, dark secret she was hiding from them.

* * *

They get back from fighting this week's monster and find Vida standing in the kitchen and drumming her fingers on the kitchen counter, scrolling through her phone. Shelby makes an aborted laughing noise in her throat before patting Chase on the back as the rest of the Rangers head back to work. "Hope you can fix this one."

"Oh, shite," Chase says awkwardly as he walks over, "I forgot about our date."

"Where've you been?" She asks, and it should sound accusatory but it just sounds curious.

Well, now's as good of a time as ever to tell her. She's his Soulmate- he shouldn't keep this from her forever.

"I'm a Power Ranger," he says, wanting to get the shock over with quickly, "I was off with the team fighting monsters."

She cracks up, eyes twinkling. "You're a Power Ranger?" she asks, grinning like there's some kind of joke he's not getting.

"Yeah," he says slowly, "Parasaur Power Ranger Black. Why is that so funny?"

She moves into the corner of the kitchen, away from prying eyes, pulls out a gadget from the pocket of her leather jacket that looks kind of like an old-fashioned cellphone. She flips it open, revealing buttons covered in runes, and in a flash of light her clothing has transformed. She's wearing a vest and armguards embroidered in strange designs in a shade of pink that matches the streak in her hair, a black cloak, and a white tunic. Her black pants and combat boots stay the same, though, and he's pretty sure his eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Power Ranger Mystic Force Pink," she says with a smirk, and _damn_ she's even better than he ever could have imagined, "We defeated the Master, leader of the dark forces, eight years ago. You wouldn't have heard about any huge final battle like the Samurai in Ohio a few years back or the Operation Overdrive in California a year before _us_ because all of  _our_ battles took place in an alternate dimension that was contained around the town. Even our final battle, which escaped into our world, was contained within our town."

The only thing Chase can manage to get out is: "Fuck."

She grins. "I know. Guess you won't be too surprised to meet my team, then." Her expression grows thoughtful. "Your team- let me guess: Riley, Koda, Shelby, Tyler, and Ivan."

"And Kendall- she develops all of our tech- and Keeper, our expert on the monsters and the energems."

She nods, and morphs back into normal clothing with a flip of her morpher. "And Koda and Ivan- they're not from around here, are they?"

It's Chase's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that, mate. Koda's a caveman from a hundred thousand years ago. He bonded with the blue energem before falling into the ice and being frozen in suspended animation until last year. Ivan is a knight from eight hundred years ago who was captured by Fury, the right-hand man of Sledge, our main monster, after bonding with the gold energem. He recently escaped and realized his Soulbond with Riley, our Green Ranger. So yeah, I guess you could say they're 'not from around here.'"

She grins. "This is _so_ much more fun than I originally thought it would be."

Chase raises an eyebrow. "Did you not think I would be fun?"

"Of course I did, honey," she says, waving her hand, "But this- this makes everything so much more interesting. I mean, now I can tell you about my team and you can tell me about yours. I don't have to feel like I'm hiding anything from you."

He grins. "I can tell you every single gory detail of our fights."

She smiles. "And have someone to come crying to when one of your friends gets mind-controlled or gets trapped in a cage by the enemy or nearly dies by suffocation."

Chase's expression falls and she realizes, no words needed, what that means. She takes his hand, knowing that it will relax both of them. "Shite. Who was it?"

"Me, the first two examples. Koda got trapped with me and a kid that second time and he had to rescue us both. Then Ivan, Shelby, and Tyler got trapped in a small pocket of air deep underground beneath some stone slabs and they nearly died because my upgraded power wasn't working. I fixed it in the end, but it was still my fault." His expression is crushed, and she gives him a small but reassuring smile.

"You think you're the only one who messed up? Everyone in our team bailed at least once and our Red Ranger had a mental breakdown when he found out that our mentor, Udonna, and the Master's right hand man, Leanbow, who we'd all been trying to kill up until that point, were his parents. And you should have seen the horror that was Chip and Xander when they were cursed to fight their Soulmate- it was hell for that week, and their apologies lasted for a month. Nearly drove us insane. Being a Ranger means volunteering for getting blasted, cursed, captured, driven to the brink of insanity, mind controlled, and possibly finding out that your parents are actually a sorceress and your enemy."

"Ew, gross," Chase says, wincing, "I don't want Fury as my dad."

Vida laughs, eyes twinkling. "But yeah, so being a Ranger's tough. It changes a person. Probably why most Rangers' Soulmate's are other Rangers, like you and me."

"That we are, mate," Chase says, and he looks at her with an adoring look that makes Vida fall just a bit more in love. He leans forward and she meets him in the middle, catching his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

The next time the call comes through the Dino Comm, Vida is standing next to Chase. They're deep in a conversation about the merits of skateboards versus motorcycles when the comm goes off and Chase grabs it with a grin.

"You in, Miss Pink Mystic Ranger?" he asks, and she smirks.

"I'm always up for taking down evil and kicking ass."

Chase fixes her with a sappy smile. "I love you so much," he says as she pulls on her leather jacket and grabs the keys to her motorcycle.

"You know it, honey," she says, and presses a kiss to his cheek as they run out the door.

-

When Vida shows up to battle with Chase, the boy riding behind her on the motorcycle, everyone double-takes except for Shelby.

"So, you ready to kick ass?" She asks, and Vida nods, pulling out her morpher.

"I'm always ready to kick monster ass," she says, then shouts, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" as she morphs into Pink Ranger form. She charges into battle, swinging her staff with practiced ease for someone who hasn't fought in Ranger form for eight years, and the rest of the Rangers quickly morph and follow her into battle.

-

"Your Soulmate is amazing," Shelby shouts to Chase at one point during the battle, and she can't see it but he's grinning behind his Ranger helmet.

"I know!" he replies, and swings his sword into another Vevix.

-

"Quite admirable technique, Lady Vida," The Gold Ranger says, and she grins.

"Not bad yourself, mate," she says, and slams her staff around to catch a Vevix in the stomach.

-

They end up fighting back to back. "It feels great to be back into the swing of things again," she says, taking out a Vevix that was about to get Chase in the side, and she can practically  _hear_ the grin in his voice when he calls back to her over his shoulder.

"You're amazing," he says, and she smiles.

"Right back at you, kid," she says, and he squawks.

"I'm not a kid- I've told you a thousand times!"

"So?" she asks, ducking under his arm to knock out a Vevix, "Doesn't make the age difference any smaller."

"As if that matters," he says with a scoff, swinging behind her to knock out an approaching Vevix, and she could _kiss_ him he's just so wonderful.

* * *

When Chip and Xander, Soulmates for eight years now and married for two, show up at the museum with Necrolai and Clare, Soulmates themselves, Vida just grins and leads them down to the base to meet the team.

"So this is the Power Rangers Dino Charge team," she says, sweeping into the room with a dramatic sweep of her arms, "And the absolutely gorgeous boy in black is Chase."

"A bit young, don't you think?" Necrolai says, but she's grinning and Vida rolls her eyes because, hello? Hypocritical to the max.

"As if you're one to talk, Necrolai," she says, "Your Soulmate is fifteen years younger than you."

"Whoa, man," Chip says, pointing to the energems, "Are those what power the Dino Charge Morphers? 'Cause, man, our morphers were all powered by magic and all so it's interesting to see what other teams use."

Kendall is a bit overwhelmed by the appearance of the red-haired Ranger (who looks twenty-six but still acts eighteen), but she can always appreciate someone interested in the Dino Chargers so she dutifully leads him over and answers his questions about the energems.

"So," Chase says, walking over to her side, "Which one do I have to impress most?"

"I'd go with Chip," she says, "You know, best friend since childhood and all. And you have a lot to live up to, honey- I may have bragged 'bout you a bit."

"Think I can take it?"

"I know you can," she replies, and leans in for a kiss.

"Ugh, gross, they're in the honeymoon stage," Riley says, tone mocking yet light-hearted, and she turns to see the Green Ranger sitting next to his Soulmate at the table, their knees knocking comfortably against each other. He winks at Chase and her Soulmate rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, holding up his hands in mock-surrender, "Mock me all you want. I deserve it, mate, I admit it."

"Nah, it's too much fun to listen to Shelby say-"

"I told you so," she cuts in, tone smug even as she leans against the console next to Tyler, arm around his waist as his arm is draped over her shoulders. Vida can't help but admire their obvious comfort around each other, how relaxed they look together.

Well, up until Chase leans in and kisses her on the cheek, that is. Then all Vida can think of is thanking the stars that this boy is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
